Kota Kazuraba
is one of the main characters and the main protagonist as well as the titular character of the Kamen Rider Series installment, Kamen Rider Gaim. When he accidentally found the Sengoku Driver and a pair of Lockseeds (Orange and Ichigo), he gained the ability to transform into . History Mysterious Forest and First Transformation Kota was once the 2nd-in-command dancer for "Team Gaim" along with Mitsuzane Kureshima whom he sees as a little brother figure. But he eventually quit the team other work in order to help provide for his lonely older sister, Akira Kazuraba as their parents have died. After some time of no contact with his old team, he saves his old friend Mai from a rampaging Inves released by the cheating ways of Team Baron's Peko. Later, Kota and Mai receive a message from Yuya Sumii about the Sengoku Driver, saying that the device will save Team Gaim's reputation. When he arrived at the location Yuya mentioned, Yuya was nowhere to be found, but there was a portal to the mysterious Helheim forest. There, he found the Driver on the ground. He plucked a pair of unknown fruits from the trees in the forest. Witnessing the Inves eating it, Kota tried to do the same when suddenly, an Inves evolved due to overeating and chasing them. Kota and Mai return to the human world but the Inves chase them. The fruits Kota picked had transformed into Lockseeds as a Mysterious Girl (whom he mistook as Mai) tells him about his fate using its power. as he defeats the Inves. Testing New Abilities and Pine Arms Kota returns home upon defeating the Inves and begins trying to figure out how he can use his powers for his own benefit, posing in the mirror and transforming again and again in the mirror. He tries to use his new powers to aid in his part time jobs, but it causes a mess at his painting job, and it makes him crash his delivery cart. After that troubling day, Mai calls him about Yuya, telling Kota that he didn't return from the Helheim Forest. They visit the area where they first entered the Helheim Forest, only to find the portal to the forest was gone, and the foliage that accompanied the portal was now replaced with dirt. Mai demanded Kota to return the Sengoku Driver to her, as he had no place on the team any more. To the shock of Kota and Mai both, when she tries to wear it, nothing happens. At Kota's suggestion, they then go to Druper to ask Sid about the Driver. Sid tells them that the Driver locks on the person who first wears it, and from then on will work for no one else, meaning that Kota is the only person who can use it. Sid offers up a Class-A Lockseed to the pair, something to help them to battle Team Baron, but they couldn't afford it. After parting with Mai, Kota sees a child in a tree, and decides to use his powers to save him. However, before Kota can find his Lockseed, Kaito Kumon, leader of Team Baron, intervenes and coaxes the child out of the tree instead. Not long after, Kota receives a call from Mitsuzane that Team Baron is in Gaim's garage attempting to strike a deal with them. Kota arrives and offers the deal; if Gaim wins, Kota gets the Class-A Pine Lockseed. If Kaito wins, then Gaim loses their stage. Kota accepts, effectively stepping in for Yuya as leader of Team Gaim. The battle begins, Kaito using three lower-class Lockseeds as Kota uses his Class A Ichigo Lockseed, earning Team Gaim an easy win. However, one of the members from Team Baron, Peko, shoots something at Kota's hand, causing him to drop the Lockseed, freeing the Shika Inves. The Inves attacks people, and in the panic, Kota loses track of the Lockseed that unleashed the creature. He realizes that his jobs went awry because he used his powers in selfishness, and that his powers were meant to protect people from the Inves. He transforms into Gaim and attacks the Inves. The Shika Inves, cornered, sees the Lockseed that freed it and eats the Ichigo Lockseed, changing the Inves into its monstrous Berserker form. Kota tries to fight it off, but it is to powerful for the balanced Orange Arms. Kaito charges in, only for Gaim to save him from certain death. Gaim tells Kaito to give him the Lockseed that he was promised, which Baron's leader reluctantly does. Gaim uses the new Lockseed to change into the powerful Pine Arms, destroying the Shika Inves with ease. Team Gaim celebrates, and the story of the Inves' defeat spreads like wildfire, earning Kota the name of Armored Rider Gaim. Baron Enters the Fray As he starts to become popular as Armored Rider Gaim, Kota rejoins his team after he quit his part-time jobs. Sometime later, Kaito decides to duel him when he gets his own Sengoku Driver from Sid. Before they could battle, Sid changed the rules as he gives them both Lockseeds, which form their vehicles. As they ride their bikes, they started racing, until a portal appears which sent them to the Helheim Forest. In the forest, they encounter some Inves, Gaim tries to run, but Baron decided to stay behind and fight them. Encounter with Zangetsu While Kota is trying to search Kaito, he encounters some scientists in the forest. He tries to ask them, however Zangetsu appears and attacks him. Kota transforms to fight Zangetsu, but he overpowers Gaim. Kota then tries to escape before Zangetsu could attack him. He then returns to his home as he thinks that Zangetsu killed Yuya, which made Kota feel scared about it. Transform as Gaim once Again and Ichigo Arms Meeting Kamen Rider Wizard Some time after he obtained the Ichigo Lockseed, Kota hears two children crying for help and enters the portal, which takes him to the location of Wizard and Beast. When he arrives, he is immediately transformed and fights off the monsters. Afterwards, he introduces himself as Gaim to the other Riders. After introducing himself to the Riders, Gaim goes back to his world just before the portal closes. He later arrives to help the Riders in the final battle with Amadum. During the battle, he learns of the Kamen Riders, and learns that he himself has inherited the title of Kamen Rider, promptly dubbing himself "Kamen Rider Gaim". After Amadum is defeated, Gaim vanishes back to his world. The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle Gaim and Ryugen fight Blood Gaim. Personality Similar to Eiji Hino, Kota is a type of person whom easily concerns himself with protecting everyone and due to this, "protecting people" is his very reason in fighting when it comes to his duty as a Kamen Rider, also like Shinji Kido, he does not have any interest in battling other Riders. Instead, he wants to co-operate with them. Due to his newfound power, he was foolishly and recklessly using the power for his part time jobs at first, then later realized the power he wields is for fighting monsters who attack humanity. He also had a hard time doing both his part time jobs and look out the Team Gaim. Though, Kota has a cheerful personality and wants to help his friends when they need him. However, he becomes more arrogant when he got popularity as Armored Rider Gaim. Arms Kamen Rider Gaim's forms are called . - Orange= Orange Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Gaim's default orange form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Daidaimaru. This form debuts in episode 1. This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. In this Arms, Gaim can perform the . - Pine= Pine Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Gaim's yellow form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Pine Iron. This form debuts in episode 2. In this form, Gaim becomes a little more powerful than Orange Arms. However, only the punching power increases, while the kicking power remains the same. His maximum jump height and running speed also decreased. However, in this form, Gaim achieves more defense than he had in Orange Arms. With the Pine Iron, Gaim can perform the , where Gaim throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. After the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, Gaim unleashes a powerful kick to the target. - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms is Gaim's red form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Ichigo Kunai. This form debuts in episode 5. With the Ichigo Kunai, Gaim can perform the . - Suika= Suika Arms is Gaim's bulky green form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is a double bladed staff. This form can interchange into three modes: * : A large Watermelon that encases Gaim's body for defensive purposes. * : Suika Arms' flight mode. In this mode, Gaim can fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. * : Suika Arms' Rider form. - Wizard= Wizard Arms is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Accessed through the Wizard Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the WizarSwordGun. - Interchange= In theory, Gaim should be able to use the Lockseeds utilized by the other Riders to assume its respective Arms form. This has yet to be seen on-screen, however, and currently remains exclusive to the toyline. . This form's personal weapon is the Banaspear. - Budou Arms= Budou Arms Accessed through the Budou Lockseed normally used by Ryugen, Gaim can assume . This form's personal weapon is the Budou Ryuhou. }} }} Equipment Devices * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device * Musou Saber - Gaim's standard side weapon * Lockseed-exclusive weapons: ** Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon ** Pine Iron - Gaim Pine Arms' personal weapon ** Ichigo Kunai - Gaim Ichigo Arms' personal weapon ** WizarSwordGun - Gaim Wizard Arms' personal weapon * Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles * Sakura Hurricane - Gaims's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1 - Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 2 - Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3 - Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? **Episode 4 - Birth! The Third Grape Rider! **Episode 5 - Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' **Episode 52 - The Kamen Rider Rings (debut) **Episode 53 - Neverending Story *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Decisive Sengoku Movie All Battle'' **''Gaim Portion'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Kota Kazuraba is portrayed by , 2011 Junon Super Boy Contest Grand Prix winner. Sano said that he grew up wishing he could be the character from Kamen Rider Kuuga, and now that he will portray Kamen Rider Gaim he hopes that he will inspire a new generation of boys. As Kamen Rider Gaim, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki).Hobby Japan, November 2013 Notes *Kota is the first Primary Rider since Tsukasa Kadoya who does not make his debut as a cameo appearance in the Summer Movie of his predecessor, instead debuting in the final episodes of that series. *It's sort of amusing how Kazuraba has a set of Lockseed Arms associated with the strawberry, due to the word "Ichigo". **"Ichigo" can also be read as "Number 1", the name of the very first Kamen Rider alias, Takeshi Hongo. **Splitting the two words "Ichi" and "Go" lead to the numbers "1" and "5", as in 15; Kazuraba is the lead of the 15th Kamen Rider Heisei Series since the revival with Kamen Rider Kuuga. **Additionally, the Ichigo Lockseed was first seen in episode one, while Ichigo Arms made its debut in the fifth episode. *As the fifteenth leading Heisei Rider, the Heisei era now equals the Showa era in main Riders, as Kamen Rider J is officially considered the 15th Showa-Era Kamen Rider. Thus, Gaim is also the 30th main Rider overall. *His Suika Arms are similar to the Power Dizer from Kamen Rider Fourze. *Gaim's Sengoku Jidai motif mirrors , the Samurai from the Warring States Period in , Gaim's first Super Hero Time partner. **Before him, there was the Shinkengers, who appeared in the World of Shinkenger in a crossover two-episode arc with Kamen Rider Decade, although their motif was just traditional samurai, not a specific part of Japan's history. *His suit design is similar to Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O. **Gaim's transformation, along with the other Riders' transformations is similar to the Kamen Rider Den-O series' Riders in that his basic form is briefly glimpsed before the armor forms. *Kota's first transformation occurs without him saying "Henshin" first. *Kota is the first Neo-Heisei Kamen Rider to reveal his transformation to someone close to him, in this case, his sister. References IT:Kazuraba Kouta Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Slasher Riders